


Can you imagine if Paul and Emma had survived?

by ThatsrightZoeyeyye



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 (but i'm cheating a little bit) [11]
Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, what if they had survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/pseuds/ThatsrightZoeyeyye
Summary: They’d be living in Clivesdale, maybe get married. Have kids.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 (but i'm cheating a little bit) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498919
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Can you imagine if Paul and Emma had survived?

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on Tumblr nearly three months ago, and I needed 200 words to complete my NaNoWriMo cheat progress. So here it is, I hope you like it!

They’d be living in Clivesdale, maybe get married. Have kids.

One day they would get in the car, and their oldest kid would refuse to put her seatbelt on. She would be around eight years old, always saying no to everything.

“No.” she would say defiantly. “Seatbelts are useless.”

Emma would turn to her kid. Memories would flood back. She would scratch her thigh absent-mindedly, two hard for it to be just a nervous habit. She would take a deep breath.

“Please just-” she would let out a shaky breath. “Please just put your seatbelt on.”

“No.” the kid would say. She would be stubborn, like her mother. It wouldn’t always be a good thing.

Emma’s vision would blur a little, and she would breathe deeply, trying to remain calm in front of her children. Her fingernails would dig deeper into her flesh.

Paul’s hand would brush hers, settling on her thigh. His thumb would brush the fabric of her jeans in an attempt to comfort her.

“Alice,” he would say, his voice kind but firm, “please put on your seatbelt.”

She would seem to understand a little, not why it was happening, but how important it was. She would obey and look down.

“Thank you, Alice.” he would say calmly. He would look at Emma, his eyes full of concern. She would give him half a smile, as if to say “I’m okay”, or at least “I’ll be fine”. He would let go of her thigh and turn on the car.

“Thanks, Paul” Emma would whisper. Alice would look up, confused. Her father’s name was Ben.

“Anything for you, Emma” Paul would murmur tenderly. Alice would frown. Her mother’s name was Kelly.

They would drive away, alive and well.


End file.
